


Mecano-Idol

by j_pach



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_pach/pseuds/j_pach
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo persiguiendo un amor imposible, Kazuichi Souda ha decidido poner fin a esa locura, y puede que tal determinación suya le sea recompensada con alguien que si pueda ver su corazón deseoso de ser correspondido, y sino, seguro que sus 2 buenos amigos le ayudaran en ello.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki, Soda Kazuichi/Sayaka Maizono, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mecano-Idol

Estamos a 14 de Noviembre, este era un día trascendente en toda la historia de la Academia Kibougamine, ese día, cerca del fin de clases, ocurrió algo que nadie hubiera anticipado antes, pues cuando cierto mecánico de pelo rosado llamado Kazuichi Souda, observaba por nº 316 vez a la pareja de Sonia Nevermind y Gundham Tanaka conversando alegres entre ellos, mientras los hámsters del segundo se movían animados entre los 2, dentro del rosado, algo se rompió al fin, fue su obsesionado sueño rosa de él y la princesa rubia juntos y felices, ese deseo que al que tanto esfuerzo le puso para lograr, aunque fuera de la peor manera, con stalkeos y actos muy superficiales, ese deseo con el que soñaba cada noche, que tanto llegaba a molestar a su clase y amigos de otras, ese deseo.... se acabó, porque cuando vio en la chica esa sonrisa que sabía que nunca sería dirigida a él, Kazuichi Souda tomó una decisión al fin que traería felicidad tanto a su alma, como a sus 2 compañeros de clase, pues a partir de ese momento, Souda desistió de perseguir a Sonia, se acabó para él el ir detrás de un imposible, de intentar romper la felicidad de sus amigos por un amor egoísta y superficial.

Y esta decisión fue tomada con tanta decisión, que hasta su mejor amigo de la clase 78, Leon Kuwata, pudo ver que lo decía en serio cuando se lo contó mientras tomaban algo en un café los 2 junto a la sorprendente novia de su amigo, Ibuki Mioda, sep, nadie sabe cómo ocurrió, pero sí, que cada vez que se les veía juntos, eran inseparables y una fuerza caótica imposible de parar, algunos siguen parpadeando incrédulos al verlos, otros, los más cercanos a ellos, se han acostumbrado y están felices al verlos hacer las locuras que se le ocurran a Ibuki, y hablando de Ibuki, de los 2 presentes ahora mismo junto a Souda, fue ella la primera en expresar su sorpresa a su manera.

"ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA, SOUDA-CHAN ACABA DE DECIR QUE YA NO VA A PERSEGUIR A SONIA-CHAN, NO ESTA BROMEANDO....Ibuki necesita saber si no es un sueño, LEON-KUN PELLIZQUE UN PECHO A IBUKI PARA SABERLO, AU, eso no era el pecho de Ibuki" Dice la rockera frunciendo el ceño cómicamente, mientras se sobaba el brazo pellizcado, con un León riéndose divertido respondiendo: "No te voy a pellizcar un pecho Ibuki-chan, y menos en público, AU, joder no lo devuelvas, pero al menos podemos confirmar que ninguno sueña"

Y mientras la pareja lo ignoraba para mirarse agresivamente como si fueran a meterse en una pelea de pellizcos, Souda bebía de su refresco de cola tranquilo, pensando en su determinada decisión, y cuando parecía que la pareja dejaba de mirarse enfurruñada, para observarlo a él con atención, volvió a repetirles lo mismo que antes.

"Como he dicho antes, SÍ DEJARÉ DE PERSEGUIR A SONIA, ahhh, lo he decidido ya, olvidare de una vez por todas mi amor por Sonia, está claro que es algo inútil, ella está con Tanaka y eso no va a cambiar en ningún momento por mucho que quiera, y de seguir con mis actos solo nos hará daño a los 3, por eso voy a dejarlo, ellos se merecen que los deje en paz, y yo debo empezar a poner la cabeza en otras cosas, quién sabe, a lo mejor estoy condenado a estar solo, debería aceptarlo de una vez y dejar al mundo vivir sus vidas tranquilos" Decía Souda decaído, removiendo la pajita entre los hielos de su refresco, para luego tomar un largo sorbo, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con pesar, el pobre parecía estar destrozado por dentro, lo cual era normal, esa decisión tuvo que haberle costado mucho de sí para poder aceptarla, aunque internamente se alegraban de que lo hiciera, al menos así podría tener la oportunidad de concentrarse en lo que le gustaba, y a lo mejor encontrar alguien que si lo correspondiera.

Y así estuvieron hablando entre los 3 entre ellos en el café sobre eso y otras cosas, hasta que llegó el momento de separarse, con Souda por un lado, e Ibuki y León por otro, discutiendo entre los 2 la decisión de su amigo.

"La verdad es que Ibuki se alegra de ver que Souda-chan haya dejado ese raro hobbit suyo de perseguir a Sonia-chan, aunque sigue viéndose triste, a Ibuki le gustaría verlo feliz, a lo mejor podríamos ayudarle a encontrar algo que lo alegrara... OHHHH, _león-kun, estás pensando lo mismo que Ibuki_ " Hablaba la chica pensativa hasta que una idea brillante apareció en su cabeza, mirando ahora con una sonrisa a su novio, quien captó la idea y sonrió en respuesta: "Ohhh, _León piensa lo mismo_ , bien pensado Ibuki-chan, bien pensado"

Y con esa idea misteriosa en sus cabezas, una Ibuki feliz y energizada beso a su novio, y lo arrastró con ella para planificar la idea y ponerla en marcha, y mientras marchaban, dentro de ellos solo podían pensar en la futura felicidad de su amigo cuando su plan se cumpla.

* * *

**Hora: 19:47 PM**

**Ubicación: Cuarto de Ibuki, o como ella lo llama, 'Bunker personal de Ibuki, al que solo pueden acceder Ibuki y los que Ibuki consienta'**

"Bien, que dé comienzo la planificación del ultraplan para unir a Souda-chan con Maizono-chan, adelante la operación "MECANO IDOL, hum" Decía orgullosa Ibuki mientras hablaba de su gran plan para que su amigo Souda tuviera un acercamiento amoroso con la compañera idol de León, Sayaka Maizono, la cual también estaba algo de capa caída tras la noticia de Makoto y Kyoko como pareja, por lo que también requería de una ayudita, y así que los 2 acabaran enamorados, consiguiendo así, que Souda y Sayaka fueran felices por fin, y lado de la extrovertida chica, León la observaba acostumbrado ya a su explosivo e impredecible personalidad, mientras negaba entre risas.

"El nombre es demasiado extraño, parece que fuéramos a crear una Maizono robot, pero bueno, lo primero es lo primero Ibuki-chan, hay que pensar COMO crearemos el encuentro casual entre ellos, sin que se percaten de nuestra intromisión ¿ideas?" Comenta León pensativo, mientras le pide ideas a su novia, la cual estaba igual de pensativa, mientras por alguna razón, imitaba la estatua del Pensador, seguramente para aumentar sus niveles intelectuales.

"Hmmm, hmmm, HMMMMM, IBUKI TIENE UNA, Maizono-chan suele frecuentar la sala de música durante los descansos para ejercitar su voz, Ibuki la ha acompañado a veces, Ibuki piensa que podría arrastrar a León-kun y Souda-chan allí, diciendo que quiere darles un concierto, y cuando encontremos a Maizono-chan, Ibuki le pedirá que hagan un dúo, y cuando Souda-chan escuche cantar a Maizono-chan y vea su Idol aura, CAERÁ RENDIDO Y LE PEDIRÁ SALIR, SE ENAMORARAN Y LOS 2 SERAN FELICES, hummm, qué te parece León-kun" Salta Ibuki con su plan random, que malo no era, pero para León, algún que otro fallo se le veía, pero era un comienzo.

"Bien, así de comienzos no suena mal, aunque no sabemos si Sayaka estará ahí en ese momento, o si Souda sentirá algún interés en Sayaka solo por escucharla cantar, JODER, ni siquiera si se atreverá a pedirla salir solo por eso.... necesitaríamos la suerte de Makoto y Nagito para que funcione, pero así de comienzos esta bien Ibuki-chan" Reflexiona León sobre el plan, alegrando a una orgullosa Ibuki que parece no haber escuchado los fallos del plan.

"YUHUUU, León-kun aprueba el plan, mañana pondremos en acción la operación 'Mecano Idol', ahora, creo que Ibuki se merece un premio por su brillante estrategia, hmm" Dice la chica, mientras León ve asombrado que no le ha hecho caso, para luego observar preocupado como se levantaba y lo miraba fijamente.

"Ahhh, no he dicho que lo apruebe ¿Y a qué te refieres con un premio? Espera ¿Por qué te levantas? ¿Y ESA MIRADA? OH NO NO NO, no lo hagas Ibuki-chan, quédate ahí......" Decía el chico asustado, pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto cuando Ibuki se tiró encima suya, reclamando su premio por tal excelente idea, el pobre León no saldría de allí con su piel libre de mordiscos.

* * *

Era la mañana del 15 de Noviembre, Souda se había despertado de mejor humor que ayer, y había hecho el desayuno para él y para su padre con la mayor de las energías, siendo incluso elogiado por su padre por una vez, y cuando salió para dirigirse a la academia, podría decir que iba más animado que de costumbre, parece que la decisión que tomó ayer le había quitado un enorme peso de encima, ya no tendría que estar todo el rato preguntandose qué debería hacer para impresionar a Sonia, carcomiendose por los horribles e innecesarios celos cuando la viera con Gundham, y dejaría por fin que sus 2 amigos pudieran disfrutar de su amor tranquilos sin que él intentara meterse en medio, ya no más, era hora de que Kazuichi Souda se liberará de ese gran e inútil peso que cargaba, y fuera libre otra vez de buscar su felicidad de otra forma, además, que Sonia no fuera amarlo ya no debería estresarlo, más bien debía alegrarse, pues seguiría siendo su amiga, y comparado con hace años, no era mejor, a quién quería engañar, ERA LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR, no solo seguiría siendo su amiga, sino que ya no tendría más peleas con sus amigos cuando lo regañaban por stalkear a la princesa, ahora podría divertirse con ellos sin más conflictos, y con todo eso en la cabeza, Souda entró en la academia, sin fijarse tanto en el entorno que chocó con otra persona, cayendo los 2 al suelo en una de esas típicas escenas de un manga antiguo.

"Au, eso me pasa por pensar tanto, lo siento mucho, est...." Iba a decir Souda, cuando vio con quien había chocado, era Sayaka Maizono, la estudiante Idol definitiva de la clase de su amigo León, y ahora que tenía la mente libre de princesas, podía notar que la chica era bastante bonita, estaba bien vestida con el habitual uniforme de la escuela, él le sentaba bastante bien si lo pensaba, pero no era tiempo de pensar en lo guapa que se veía, debía levantarse y ayudar a la chica.

"En verdad lo siento mucho Maizono, no veía por donde iba" Dijo Souda mientras ayudaba a Sayaka a levantarse, agradeciendo esta el gesto: "Oh, no pasa nada, yo también tengo la culpa, estaba en lo mío y tampoco veía por donde iba.... OHH, es usted Souda-san, sabe, le noto más alegre que de costumbre"

"¿Eh? En serio, cómo lo sabes" Pregunta sorprendido Souda, solo para ser cazado por la muletilla de Sayaka.

"Es que soy un esper, no es broma, es solo buena intuición" Dice la chica, asustando por un momento al mecánico, para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio.

"Dios, casi me lo trago, ahora entiendo a León cuando mencionó que eras algo bromista, je" Comenta el chico mientras se ajustaba el gorro.

"Jejeje, lo siento lo siento, pero puedo preguntarle a qué se debe su anormal felicidad de hoy Souda-san, normalmente se le ve decaído ¿le ha pasado algo bueno durante la mañana?" Pregunta curiosa Sayaka, dejando pensativo a Souda hasta que decide contarlo.

"No, no es eso, es que ayer decidí algo importante para mi vida, he decidido abandonar mi amor por Sonia, ya no seguiré molestándola a ella, a Tanaka y al resto con mis acciones egoístas como antes, ella ya escogió su felicidad, y es hora de que pare con mi cabezonería que solo le hace daño, y busque la mía propia" Dice Souda con determinación en los ojos, impresionando a Sayaka.

"WOW, eso es algo muy valiente de su parte, he oído sobre su costumbre de stalkear a Sonia-san e intentar hacer cosas por ella para llamar su atención, y debo decir que me alegro por ti Souda-san, estoy segura de que serás capaz de lograrlo y encontrar algo mejor" Comenta Sayaka con una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa que sorprendió al Souda determinado por olvidar su falso amor por Sonia, y causó un suave sonrojo en su rostro, mientras se dejaba contagiar por la sonrisa de la Idol, y una idea surgía por su cabeza, ciertamente no perdía nada por intentarlo.

"Maizono ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Habla el mecánico, llamando la atención de la chica quien pregunta curiosa: "Claro ¿Qué es?"

"Me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer durante el descanso" Pregunta el chico algo tímido, no sabía el porqué de ello, pero ocurría.

"La verdad es que no ¿Por qué pregunta?" Comenta más curiosa aún Sayaka.

"¿Te gustaría si fuéramos a tomar algo juntos en el café al lado de la academia durante el descanso?" Pregunta el chico, casi esperando ya el rechazo de la chica, a fin de cuentas, porque iría a aceptar.

"Ohh, pues no tengo ningún problema con ello Souda-san, estaría encantada de aceptar su cita" Responde Sayaka con una sonrisa tierna en su cara, pues no tenia ningun problema de verdad, el chico era bastante agradable y había oído a León decir cosas buenas sobre él, logrando con su respuesta sonrojar más aún al pobre Souda, aunque feliz de que su petición fuera aceptada.

"¿Eh? OHH no no, no era una cit... bueno da igual, nos vemos luego para el descanso en la entrada, adiós Maizono" Habla casi abochornado Souda, para luego despedirse de la chica.

"Jeje, hasta el descanso, adiós Souda-kun" Se despide Sayaka mientras se iba a su clase con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando se fue, se podía ver a Souda dejar que una gran sonrisa se propagase por su cara, había decidido abandonar su amor por Sonia, y 1 día después, tiene una cita con la Idol Sayaka Maizono, ciertamente no podía estar más orgulloso de su decisión, a fin de cuentas, a quien le importa las princesas (a excepción de su amigo criador).

A UNOS POCOS PASOS DE LA PAREJITA

"JEJEJE, Operación 'Mecano Idol' cumplida, Ibuki y León-kun lo han logrado"

"Sabes que no hemos hecho nada ¿NO?"

"¿Estás seguro León-kun? ¿Estás de verdad seguro? hmm"

"Sí, estoy seguro Ibuki-chan"

"Ibuki también, humm, pero al menos nos divertimos mientras hacíamos el plan, no es verdad Leon-kun"

"Eso seguro Ibuki-chan, ahh, eso seguro..... te amo maldita lunática"

"E Ibuki te ama a ti también mi alocado León-kun" Se dijeron, mientras la chica posaba su cabeza en el hombro de León, y entraban a la academia felices, tanto por ellos, como por sus amigos que entraban en lo que podría ser un bonito romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Qué les pareció, les gustó, lo despreciaron (espero que no), respondan en la zona de comentarios. :)
> 
> Danganronpa no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kodaka Kazutaka y Spike Chunsoft.
> 
> Pues eso es todo, hasta la próxima, Bye Bye


End file.
